1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical disc device for reproducing information recorded on an optical disc or recording information on the optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc device for reproducing information recorded on an optical disc or recording information on the optical disc is known. The optical disc device includes a loader body and a traverse chassis attached to the loader body to be vertically movable. The traverse chassis supports a turntable for mounting the optical disc, a spindle motor for rotating the turntable, and an optical pickup for irradiating the optical disc with a laser beam.
The optical disc device further includes a guide mechanism for guiding the ascending and descending motion of the traverse chassis (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-24319). FIG. 7 illustrates a guide mechanism in a conventional optical disc device. As illustrated in FIG. 7, the conventional guide mechanism has a recess 102 in a loader body 100 and a protrusion 104 protruding from a traverse chassis (not illustrated in FIG. 7). The recess 102 extends in the vertical direction, and has an open upper end. The protrusion 104 is movably inserted into the recess 102. When the protrusion 104 is guided along the recess 102, the ascending and descending motion of the traverse chassis is limited to the vertical direction.
When the traverse chassis ascends relative to the loader body 100, an optical disc (not illustrated in FIG. 7) mounted on the turntable (not illustrated in FIG. 7) is clamped between the turntable and a clamper (not illustrated in FIG. 7). In the state where the optical disc is clamped, the protrusion 104 is guided to the upper end of the recess 102, as illustrated in FIG. 7. Therefore, when the traverse chassis oscillates with the rotation of the optical disc, rattling occurs between the protrusion 104 and the recess 102. This may cause an unusual sound (i.e., chattering noise).
To suppress such unusual sound, a resin flat spring (not illustrated in FIG. 7) is provided in the loader body 100. The flat spring presses the traverse chassis from a side. Thus, the protrusion 104 is held down to the recess 102. Therefore, when the traverse chassis oscillates, the rattling between the protrusion 104 and the recess 102 can be suppressed.